The present invention relates to a combustion engine and combustion engine control method, according to which a combustion condition in the engine is appropriately controlled after the combustion engine is ordered to be stopped.
In a prior-art combustion engine control method as disclosed by Publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Hei-3-242466, a fuel injection is prevented just after an ignition switch is operated to stop the engine, and an ignition is continued until a predetermined time elapses thereafter.